nerdcubedfandomcom-20200213-history
OfficialNerdCubed
Nerd3 Eras The Nerd³ Channel has gone through five 'eras', including the current one. The Classical Era (2011 - 2012) The First Era, otherwise known as the "Classical Era", was the foundation of the Nerd³ empire. It mainly consisted of slightly edited Plays videos, as well as vlogs and other experimental videos. The Development Era (2012 - 2014) The Second Era, otherwise known as the "Development Era", is when the Nerd³ channel grew and adapted. Many new series were introduced, including Permadeath, Three Free Games Friday, Challenges, and collabs with Steve Hardcastle (DadCubed) and InTheLittleWood. Over the course of the era, more series were introduced with more specific goals in mind. Among these were 101, where Dan would look at games from an objective point of view with less comedic elements, Alpha Detective where Dan would play Early Access games, and Old School where Dan would revisit some of his favourites from the olden days. Near the end of this era, most of the series had become muddied in their goals, and Dan wanted to revitalize the channel, and bring about more comedy. Thus began the next era... The Expansion Era (2014 - 2015) The Third Era, otherwise known as the "Expansion Era", was the first major overhaul of the series. Dan referred to the changes this era brought as a "regeneration" in reference to his favourite show, Doctor Who. It brought along many improvements to the format of the channel. Plays became drastically more edited and comical. To replace 101, Dan created FW (or Fucks With, if you'd prefer) which was mainly him mucking about with whatever game he fancied. He also created a new series, called Nerd³'s Hell, in which Dan showcased games which he absolutely despised. The channel also saw growth in terms of the team. Previously it was only Dan, Wot, Steve, Tracey and Matt. Now, Dan decided he wanted to move into the game development realm and thus he hired one more team member; an artist and game developer named Rebecca. All members of NerdCubed, as well as some special guests, became active members of the increasingly common livestreams. Near the end of this era, Dan wanted to change the "feel" of everything in order to reflect a new streamlined channel. He then began planning a new regeneration for two months, in order to assure it was as perfect as possible. In order to celebrate the upcoming regeneration, Dan and Matt had a 12 hour livestream together, inviting guests on every once in a while. At the end of the livestream, Dan announced a massive overhaul of all the series, as well as gave the heartbreaking announcement that he was retiring, and that Ashens was the new Nerdcubed. The Comical Era (October 31st, 2015 - March 20, 2016) The Fourth Era, otherwise known as the "Comical Era", boasted an almost completely overhauled channel. Amongst the new series were Loves, Hates, Tests, and others. Livestreaming became much more prominant, with two dedicated live series (Flustercluck and Podcats), as well as a casual stream every Wednesday with Matt and another guest(s). Ashens, who sounded and acted suspiciously EXACTLY like Dan, was very well received amongst the fanbase. ManyATrueNerd, a retired heister and Fallout extraordinaire, became an unofficial member of the Nerdcubed team, as he was active in the community and livestreamed with Matt quite a bit. It is rumored that the two have a very steamy, but secret love for each other. Overall, the fourth era has been hailed as the most fantastic era. On March 12, Dan stopped posting videos (beside the daily Fallout videos) and on twitter has been hinting at another reboot. 'The Re-built Era (March 20, 2016 - July 29, 2017) ' The Fifth Era, otherwise known as the "Re-built Era", changed the main channel to what the classical channel used to be. On March 20 Dan posted the video "EAT SLEEP REBOOT REPEAT". He said that he is scrapping all the series but Completes, and Plays (Now on Mondays, Thursdays and Saturdays) The IRL channel is now home of the Nerd³ Toys series, and the Dad³ channel now has the Father and Son-day videos. Also livestreams are now back. This news made a lot of fans happy as some fans did not like the series of the last reboot. This new series will bring the channel back to its roots. By July 2017, the various issues of working with YouTube caused Dan to announce a break from videos until September. He stated that the lack of communication from YouTube, the ad-pocalypse and other reasons were making him depressed and had burnt him out, so he decided he had to take some time off for his own health. Dan announced on patreon that when he returns, in September, there will be some big changes. Firstly, the new videos he will make will be extremely ad-Unfriendly. He stated that he is "going to burn the channel to the ground in a creative way". Secondly, he will only upload once a week - focusing on quality over quantity. Category:Miscellaneous